


No Fairy Tale

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Heroes to Villains, The Quidditch Pitch: Going Under
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ginny descends into madness





	No Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to [](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/profile)[**simons_flower**](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/) for the beta. This was written for the [Unhappy Endings Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/darkones/125770.html)  


* * *

I had wanted a happy ending. I had wanted good to win over evil, for love to save us all, but as I walk through the remains of the battle I realize there are no such things as fairy tales.  
  
My boots are muddy, though the ground isn't wet from rain but from blood. Blood flowed like a river during the final battle; blood poured from wounds, spread like a disease, and the countryside is littered with bodies.  
  
Friends have fallen, my brothers are dead, and the Boy Who Lives lies in a shattered, mindless heap. The Dementors overpowered him before Tom even arrived. They took his soul, his green eyes are vacant, and he didn't flinch as I carved the Dark Mark into his skin.  
  
Power beyond all measure is mine for the taking. I am his favored one, his prize, his love, and I have been placed before all others. I did my duty and I enjoyed it. Power surged through me as I drove the sword of Gryffindor through Hermione Granger's heart. When my weakling brother fell to his knees beside her I impaled him upon my sword—joining them for all eternity as they would never have been in life. Blood flowed from the wounds, wetting the ground around them, and I relished it. I used it as my war paint, smearing it across my cheeks and under my eyes as I moved on to my next targets.  
  
Fred and George were fighting back-to-back as always My dagger slid easily through their jugulars, and their blood spilled over my hands. They took their last breath together, the blood ceased to flow from their veins, and I added two more lines to the war paint on my face. They were my kills, my prey, and Tom had taught me to hunt.  
  
I went unnoticed as I continued through the fields, looking for _The Chosen One_. I came upon my dear sister-in-law and her breasts were warm under my hands as I clutched her to me and slit her throat. I felt the moment her heart stopped and she crumpled to the ground. It was nothing for me to slice her open, to spill her insides onto the ground, and terminate the pregnancy she held so dear. She was a half-blood, a mix of veela and human, and she would not suit my Master at all. Bill thought that I simply found her and he didn't seem to notice when I threw the severing charm at him. His eyes were blank as his head rolled across the battlefield. Mother, Father, and child, their blood on my hands, on my arms, and I bore it proudly.  
  
I wanted _Harry_ to have one more unhappy memory. I wanted him to know I had betrayed him; I wanted him to see his beloved Mudblood and my brother impaled by the sword that had saved me so many years ago.  
  
I called Harry to me, I called him and he came. I saw the light go out of his eyes when he found them joined. I heard the anguish in his voice as he screamed their names over and over. I saw the tears he cried, I watched as his hands became coated in red, and I saw his wand shake as he tried to _Enervate_ them.  
  
He turned and looked at me, looked at the blood on my face, and he knew. He knew it was I that had killed them; that it was I that had called forth the werewolves that were ripping his classmates apart; that it was I that told Fenrir how to find Remus.  
  
Coldness drifted over the countryside and a fine mist formed. The temperature dropped, the blood on the ground slowly turned to ice, and I pulled him to me for a final kiss. They swarmed around us, their skeletal hands pulled me away, and his cries of _Expecto Patronum_ went unanswered. I watched as they took his soul, devouring him, and I laughed as they dropped him to the ground. I use my dagger and carve _His_ mark into smooth skin.  
  
Blood, more blood, and I want to bathe in it.  
  
Lightning crashes, thunder rolls, and Tom has arrived. He will be pleased by what I have accomplished. My parents dead, my brother's dead, and I will finally have Tom. My Tom, my confidante, my love.  
  
Tom's shrill laughter fills the air and he pulls me to him. His lips are cold as they press against mine. I have pleased him and I slid my hands over his head. His skin is cold to the touch and yet it heats the very center of my body.  
  
"You silly girl," he whispers against my lips. "You silly girl."  
  
He pushes at my chest and I fall into the blood soaked dirt.  
  
" _Avada Kedavra_!" I hear him shout.  
  
My scream is cut short by the green light that hits my chest.  
  
I was misled.


End file.
